


Sunflower

by LadyUzumaki



Series: Princess [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyUzumaki/pseuds/LadyUzumaki
Summary: "But I know you don't have a clueThis sunflower's waiting for youWaiting for you."Mina is a bit different. Her kingdom was up in flames. She never even got to see it. Her mother is gone, where ever she went off to. Her father dead, six feet under. She was at her safe haven, Konoha. She made friends, for the first time she felt... Safe. But that security soon is depleting. Will she have to leave again for her friends safety? Or could this force be stopped with friends?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Original Female Character(s), Uzumaki Naruto & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Princess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566847





	1. Mina

🌼Naruto🌼

Iruka-sensei was giving some boring lecture about Teamwork? Focusing? I don't even know. He's just going on and on about something. He does this a lot. Ugh. It's annoying. 

As if we haven't heard this speech a hundred times. I was fiddling with my pencil and looking outside. 

I heard the door slide open and suddenly a ninja comes into the class and started to talk to Iruka-sensei. They whisper for a little bit before the ninja leaves back out. I wonder what that was about. Then Iruka has a big smile on his face. 

"Okay Class... Apparently we have a new student joining us today! She should be coming soon." As soon as Iruka-sensei finishes his sentence a girl with long black hair and deep red eyes, walks through the door. She is beautiful! Even prettier than Sakura! Her eyes are scary. Like she's staring into everyone soul. She looks unimpressed as she faces the class. 

"Hey. I'm Mina." She said smirking weakly.

She seems nice enough! And she's very pretty! Maybe we can be friends.

🌷Kiba🌷

She's cute. Maybe I can sweep her off her feet. Give her some of that puppy love.

🏵Hinata🏵

She seems nice, amd kind. Maybe I can have a new friend. Hopefully she would actually talk to me and become my friend.

🌹Shikamaru🌹

She's going to be very troublesome. She doesn't even have any chakra or skills. How is she suppose to become a ninja? They let anyone in these days. 

🌺Sasuke🌺

She's just going to be annoying like all the other girls. But she's intreging.

🌸Sakura🌸

She looks pretty. But I know Sasuke wouldn't look at her. But. She may be the only sane one here. But her eyes are super scary. 

💐Ino💐

She walked in with so much confidence, like she owned the place. Who does she think she is?! It's like she wants the attention of every boy here! Hopefully she isn't going for Sasuke! He's mine!

🌻Mina🌻

I gaze around the classroom. Different reactions... just as I thought. Most have fear on their face. Must be my bright red eyes. Its always scared people off. Everyone was scared of my eyes. Hopefully it's not a repeat here.

I look around some more at the students.

Some of them- Big majority of the girls in particular have annoyance. A lot of it. Probably from how I strutted in here. Sorry about my self esteem and confidence. 

Some of the girls had envy... I wonder what seriously they are envious about?

Some just had confused expressions on their faces. Which was normal because, random student comes out of no where without any spoken thing. 

Yeah I made a definite impression on people. I'm probably not even going to make a single friend. But, like I really need to. I'm going to leave out of here soon anyway. 

As I am in my thoughts, a pink haired girl raises her hand. Her hair was long and full, but so bold in color. 

"Sakura?" Iruka-sensei asked her. 

"I have a question for Mina."

"What's your question?" I looked at the girl, Sakura. Fits her hair color. I stifled back a laugh. She is probably popular around here. Her 

"Where are you from? I haven't seen you around the village." She asked.

"I'm from..." I hesitate. I was told I shouldn't say anything. But. Everyone here seems trustful. But I'm going to lie... You never know if there's a mole. "A small village in the Lightning Country."

"Any more questions for Mina?" A blond haired kid with whiskers raised his hand. "Go ahead Naruto."

"Do know any cool Jutsus or anything?"

"Umm... Not really. That I know of. My village isn't really a Shinobi village. But I am eager to learn." Naruto nods, very disappointed. Well. Whatever. A girl with a long blond ponytail rose her hand.

"Ino?"

"Do you have a crush on anyone in this room?" 

"I just met you guys like 5 minutes ago." I start slightly blushing but try to hide it. 

"Like... You would you date just by appearance?"  
My face is now beet red. "Uhhmm…" I took a glance around the room. "Maybe the boy with the blond hair? He seems full of energy and loads of fun." The class gasped and exchanged whispers. The blond haired kid blushed and looked to the side.

"Well... That's enough with questions!" Iruka-sensei announced. "You may sit anywhere you like. There's a open seat between Hinata and Kiba, between Naruto and Sasuke or next to Sakura and Ino. I nod and sit between Hinata and Kiba. Hinata, I think is the girl. Gave me a smile and had a small blush. She looked up at me. Her white bright eyes glanced at me. They are so beautiful and bright. "H-Hi." She said softly before looking down. 

"Hi... Are you Hinata? I'm Mina..." I gave her a warm, most likely fake smile before glancing behind me. Feeling eyes locked on me. 

"Hey Princess? How do you plan on being a ninja without Chakra?" The boy behind me with the pineapple hair asked. 

"You'll see. Pineapple Head." I smiled, laughing and turned around. Iruka was reviewing the transformation jutsu. I lined up with the rest of the class. I knew I have to watch closely. Afterall, I don't really know any jutsu. 

"First up, Sakura Haruno." 

"Okay!" The pink haired girl, Sakura hopped to the front. She did hand signs: Dog Boar Ram. So. Hand signs, I'm guessing unlock the jutsu. It makes more sense now! "Transform!" She transformed into Iruka-sensei. 

"Transformed into me? Good." 

"Did you see that Sasuke?" Sasuke rolled his eyes in response. 

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke stepped up front and the girls started squealing. He did the hand signs, Sakura did when it was her turn and transformed into Iruka-sensei.

"Nice." 

"Of course you did it Sasuke!" Ino and Sakura squealed. Apperently the "popular" kid is Uchiha. 

"Mina." 

"Let's do this." I copied the hand signs Sakura and Sasuke did. But, What do I transform into? How do I choose? So confusing! I'll try to do something. "Transform!" Yelling that, I turned into a Puppet. A puppet? I guess it works. Hopefully. 

"Turned into a puppet? Original." Iruka-sensei wrote something down on his clipboard. Hm... So that's who she is. I smile before standing next to Sakura and Sasuke at the end of the line.

"Did I do okay? I really don't know the first thing to Ninjutsu." I scratched my head as I asked the two people in front of me. Sasuke didn't react to my question. But Sakura smiled.

"You did perfectly fine, Mina!" She smiled before looking up. "But, Naruto is just going to mess up everything. 

"Naruto Uzumaki?" 

"Don't waste our time Naruto." Shikamaru groaned.

"We always have to pay for your mistakes!" Ino said, rolling her eyes.

"Eh, Like I care." Naruto rolls his eyes and rolls up his sleeves. "Transform!" He transformed into a naked lady. 

"Unexpected!" I yelled and put hands over my eyes. 

"NARUTO!!!" I hear Iruka-sensei yell and a poof, followed by laughter. So I remove my hands.

"Haha Iruka-sensei! You fell for my Sexy Jutsu!" Naruto laughed. 

"STOP WITH THE TRICKS!" Iruka yelled with tissue in his nose to stop the blood flow.   
Iruka went through the rest of the students.

🌻🌻🌻

The lesson was done. And the kids left out. Except for Naruto. He stayed put. Mainly because he was tied up. I shruged and left the room. "See you later Naruto. Sensei." They smiled and goodbye. Well Naruto didn't. 

"Help me..." Naruto mouthed to me. 

I gently shrugged. "Sorry." I mouthed before heading out.

I turned and went straight to the Hokage's Office. I needed to talk to him. I want to if my mother is safe or not. Sitting there pretending everything is okay, when I don't know if my mom's even alive. I come around the corner there's a sign on the doors. 

'Out on the Roof. - Lord Hokage'

I go up the staircase to the top floor. "Grandfather Hokage!" I exclaimed once getting all the way up the stairs. He turned from looking at the Hokage Faces to me.

"Hello Mina." Lord 3rd, said smiling. "I think I know why you came."

"How's Mother?" I asked. 

"She's been found. But she is being treated in another village. That was closer to the Land of Snow. The Hidden Cloud." 

"Well take me there! I want to see her!" 

"We've recived special information that the people who attacked your castle is searching. We cannot have you leave out of the village. People could easily identify you as her daughter and take you away." Lord 3rd explained. 

"When will I be able to?" I say, coming closer to Lord 3rd. His gaze is now off to the Hokage Faces. I turn my gaze there. Naruto seems to be cleaning it. Of course. 

"That... I don't know." 

"Well. I know what my motivation is. I will find my mother, even if it costs me my life. I will be in her arms once again." I say, my hair flowing into the wind. "That's my dream. My goal. For being a ninja. And I will do it. It will become reality." The once cool moment of seriousness was ruined by my growling stomach. My eyes soften from it's once serious state and my scowling mouth curves into a smile. 

"Well.... I guess It's time for dinner." I say smiling. "But. Where do I go?" Then I remember what Naruto was talking about in passing period. 

"Hey Shikamaru! Do you want to go to Ichiraku with me?!" Naruto exclaimed smiling. 

"Nah. My mom is going to yell at me if I'm not home right after school. Sorry Naruto." Shikamaru answered. 

🌻🌻🌻

"Ichiraku Ramen." 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

[Originally Published: 4/5/19]

[Edited: 4/7/19]

[Re-Edited: 6/29/19]


	2. Smile No Matter What

🌻 Mina 🌻

I walked out of the Hokage Office, and looked around. The town is nice and booming with people. Even if it's late. As I walked down to Ichiraku, I noticed the supermarkets, shops, peddlers, and other cafés.

"Hm. Maybe I could find somewhere to work to get some easy money. I can't rely on Grandfather Hokage for long. " Soon enough I ran into the Ramen shop. And as I predicted Naruto was sitting there. But what surprised me was that Iruka-sensei was sitting there with him. 

🌼Naruto🌼 

"Why did you paint the Hokage Faces?! Don't you know know who they are!?" Iruka questioned. 

"Yes. But I'm going to be greater than all of them! I'm going to become Hokage and everyone will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody!" I exclaimed smiling. 

"Well. You can only do that by being in class!" Iruka-sensei said. 

"Also Iruka-sensei?" 

"What? You want another bowl?!" 

"No... Can I try on your headband?! Please Iruka-sensei!?!" I asked smiling. 

"No, only Shinobi of the leaf can wear this headband. And when you graduate tomarrow, you'll get one of your own." Iruka-sensei smiled. "Is that why you took off your goggles?" 

"A-Ah! I want another bowl!" I pouted.

Old Man Teuchi gives me another steaming bowl. 

"Heh Heh. Thanks Iruka-sensei!" I smiled and grabbed my chopsticks. 

"Welcome." I hear Teuchi say. I look up. It was the girl from school, Ah! I forgot her name! 

"I'll have the Beef Shoyu Ramen, please." She asks. She's even prettier than before. 

"Hello Mina, what a wonderful surprise." Iruka-sensei said smiling. That's right her name is Mina! She turns and looks over. 

"Hi. What a surprise. Naruto. Iruka-sensei." She said, her voice filled with sadness. Kind of how mine sounds when I walk in town. 

"Well... I must be going. Goodnight, Mina. Naruto." Iruka-sensei said. He got up and paid. 

"Bye Sensei." Mina quickly said. Before he left in a flash. I scoot over closer to her. She has her face down in her bowl. 

"What's wrong Mina-chan?" 

"N-Nothing Naruto." She quietly answered.

"Yes there is. You can tell me. I want you to trust me." Her eyes widened when I said that. She looked at me. 

"I-I-I will. Just not here." She answered, whispering to me. 

"Can I get these in a carry-out? Old man." 

"Sure thing Naruto. For you and your friend?" 

"Oh! She's not-" 

"Friend. I like the sound of that." Mina says next to me. "Friends. That's what we are." 

"Friends huh?" 

"Yes. That's what I just said Naruto." 

"R-R-Right!" I scratch the back of my head. Teuchi gives us the carryouts and Mina pays for hers and we leave. Our houses are close. She's just a few streets away. 

"So. Can I tell you something, Naruto?" Mina asked. 

"Yeah, What is it." 

"About earlier." 

"Yeah." 

"Well you see...." 

That's when Mina told me everything, and I told her my Story as well. We have some things in common. Then... Mina started crying. I'm not one to deal with crying. 

"You know what you do. When your feeling like crying?" 

"What Naruto?" 

"Just smile." 

"What? That's stupid." 

"No! Just smile always. No matter what. It shows that your confident and your not going to back down." 

"Smile No Matter What Huh?" Mina smiles from previously crying. She has a very pretty smile. I kinda stare at her. "I'm smiling wrong aren't I!" She starts blushing. I start blushing and frantically trying to fix everything.

"N-no! Your smile is just very pretty!" 

"N-Naruto?" 

"You should do it more often." I laugh, and scratch the back of my head.

"Thanks." Then she sweeps me into a hug. "You know what Naruto?" 

"Yeah." 

"I'm glad your my friend." 

'Friend.' That word echoed a million times in my head. Finally I had a friend. Is This what friendship is? Hm. I like the feeling. Soon after the hugging stopped, and She had to go. He parted from the middle of the short distances of our houses.

Wow. Mina is great. I hope everyone sees that. 

🌻Mina🌻

I got home and got into my sleepwear. "I trusted Naruto, too easily. I am surprised I told him about my troubles. Except for the part that I am royalty sort of and stuff. That would be bad. But what surprised me is that he recipercates those troubles in a way." Once I finished changing, I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. "I wonder why. He's the one that makes me smile." 

TO BE CONTINUED!

[Edited: 7/28/19]


	3. The Way of A N̶i̶n̶j̶a̶ Princess

🌻Morning of the Exams🌻

🌻Mina🌻

I waited for Naruto outside his door. He was frantically getting ready. Finally he was coming out. "Sorry Mina-chan! I woke up late." 

"It's fine Naruto. Let's just hurry. The Exams are going start soon." 

"Ah! Okay!" Naruto smiled. With that we start walking to The Academy. 

🌻🌻🌻

Me and Naruto are standing outside the doors waiting for Iruka to call our names. Iruka comes up. "Mina?" I silently cheer and shrugged off my backpack. 

"Good luck Mina-chan." Naruto cheered. I nodded and went into the room. 

"Okay, Mina, show us your transformation jutsu." 

"Okay." Mina, without using any of her hand signs she quickly turned into a, ostrich? 

"A ostrich? Unique." Iruka looked over at the other guy. Somethings off about him. Something evil lurks around him. 

"It happens when I don't use hand signs. I turn into a animal." I said, straightfaced. 

"Okay. Now moving on to Shadow Clones. You need to make three to pass." 

"Alright." I quickly did the hand signs and made about 6. Overachiever, yes I know. 

"You pass, Mina! Congrats. But before I give you your headband. There's something I'd like to teach you. As your last lesson of course." Iruka smiled. I nodded and put my hands in my pockets. 

"Nindo and The Way of A Ninja. Nindo s a personal rule that each shinobi lives by. It is their way of ninja life, their motto, belief, or "dream". A ninja's nindō can be anything, no matter how immoral their personal point of view is." 

"So. There is the Will of Fire here, In everyone here. Plus, my own way that I follow when I become a True Ninja."

"What is a true ninja in your perspective?" 

"I'd have to come back and tell you. I'll know when I get there." 

"Well. Here's your headband Mina. You deserve it. Your very wise for a 12 year old." Iruka smiled and handed me a headband.

I couldn't help but shake my head. "No thanks. I didn't pass." 

"What do you mean? You passed with filing colors. 

I opened the door, my face clearly irritated. With my eyes closed.

"Naruto didn't pass yet."

"How does that affect you?" The other ninja said, confusion and annoyance in his voice. 

"Simply, I'm following rule one of The Way of Mina. I don't leave my friends behind." With that I left and closed the door behind me.

As soon as I walked out, I was tackled by my lovable hyper friend. Which forced my eyes open. "Did you pass?! Did you pass?!" He looked around, but didn't see a headband. "You failed?!" He yelled on the top of his lungs. Many kids looked at us. 

"No. Not exactly. I passed with flying colors... But I'm not becoming a ninja before you are." I said, smiling just a bit. Naruto's lit up. "I will never leave you behind, because your my friend.

"Thanks Mina-chan! Your a true friend ya know!" Naruto squeezed me tightly. 

"No problem. Naruto. But it's your turn now." 

"Right! I'll be back." Naruto zoomed off into the room. While I turned and walked outside to the tree outside the academy. There was a garden of Sunflowers. I sat down right in front of them. In complete zen. My eyes closed. 

"A True Ninja... One who sticks up their friends, Fights for their friends, Never leave their friends behind and Will never turn their back on their comrades. That. That right there is my Nindo. My ninja way. The Way Of A Princess."

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

To be Continued!


	4. Keep Going, Naruto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this short chapter! It's a filler!

🌻Mina🌻

I've been sitting here for quite some time. I should check for Naruto. Naruto is sitting on the swing. No headband in sight. After all of the practice and hard work he did he failed. Well. Time for a speech. My mother used to say this to me all of the time. 

"Naruto?" He looked up from the swing. 

"H-hey Mina-chan." He says, trying to put a smile on his face. "I guess you can't be a ninja now that I failed." 

Mina bent down at eye level. "You can't take no for a answer. You need to train with me and try again. Your the perfect representation of try again. You do it all the time. Now. Do it again. For something more meaningful to you. Ya know?" Mina gave a smile, even if it was a fake one. It still got the job done. "Plus, smile. Isn't that what you taught me. Get through all of the pain and just smile and show everyone you aren't backing down." Mina stood up and looked at the blond. 

"Thanks Mina-chan!" Naruto exclaimed smiling. 

Mina checked her little dial watch on her wrist. "I have some time before I have plans. Want to go to that Ramen Shop? What was that called again-" 

"ICHIRAKU RAMEN!" 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Love you guys always 

\- Lady Jazmin <3


	5. Miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Filler, Sorry!

☆Timeskip - Sorta kinda☆

🌻Mina🌻

I woke up bright and early the next day for the sign ups for my repeat of the Academy. It wasn't like I was there for a while anyway. I didn't know any jutsu to begin with. It's so so. I went to the bathroom and cleaned up. Before leaving out I glanced at the mirror. My left eye was changing colors? Blue to Red, Blue to red. Like it was type of error. It was shaking and changing. Like a war between two sides of battle. I blinked a few times and it went back to it's natural red color. It was weird, but at least it was back to normal. I stared at myself in the mirror to see if it was going to change again.

A knock at the door startled me of her trance of my eyes. I ran to the door and opened it. No one was there. Except a box and a note. I picked up the note carefully and read it. 

'Dear Mina, 

I'm a ninja now, datteboyo!- 

He still says that when he's writing? Sheesh.

'Iruka-sensei tested me one last time last night, and I became a ninja! It was a miracle! Plus I learned a lot about I'll tell you all about it at Orientation today! Now hurry up and get your headband and get our teams! I'm counting on you! 

\- Naruto Uzumaki

P.S - I got your headband the same color as your jumpsuit. It's red. But it's like a neon where in the dark it turns into a red light. It was from The old man. Well the neon part. 

I gave a smile as I set the card down. I knew he would have made it. I gave a sigh of relief and opened the box revealing the red headband. I smiled before taking my other headband off and putting it on. 

"This is a miracle. I'm standing here with my headband. But. I wish Mom was here to see it." I sighed. Mom was somewhere in critical condition. Without me by her side. It was... Saddening. Normally she's right there, when I wake up and when I go to sleep. "Now, it feels like only a Miracle would being her back." I said before walking out of the house and starting on my way to Orientation. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻

To be continued!


	6. Kiba Inuzuka: Doggy Daddy

♡A/N♡ I lost my inspirations for titles. So yeah don't judge this title. Also it's a series of one-shots that feed into the main plot. So it's a few on Mina's way to school. 

🌻Mina🌻

"It's always so sunny here... It's better than the snow that is always at home though. I can get used to the beautiful sun and warmth." I smile, looking up at the sun. For once. Something as tiny as this... made my day.

Then, I made my way to the Academy for Orientation.

Walking by myself. It's peaceful. But without Naruto, It's very boring... Extremely, boring.

I woke up bright and early so there would be nothing going on... Just for some nice quiet time. Glancing around, I notice my favorite shop opening for breakfast! Ms. Nakamara's Tea Shop. 

It seems like I should get some dumplings and green tea. 

I could help her set up and get a free meal again. Score!

"Mrs. Nakamara! Need some help!" 

🌺Kiba🌺

"C'mon Akamaru. Let's go!" Akamaru had skidded behind Kiba and as they left for their walk to school, but for the early walks. 

As they past through town, Akamaru catches a familiar scent. "Aroo! Aroo! R-Ruff Ruff!" Akamaru yelled before sprinting away from Kiba. Deeper into town. 

"Akamaru! Wait boy!" Kiba yelled as he chased after Akamaru as he follows the familiar scent. "What has gotten into you boy?"

🐕Akamaru🐕

Akamaru knew which way he was going. The smell was almost undeniable. Stopping. The scent was at it's strongest. "Aroo! Aroo!" 

"Hello again adorable." 

🌻Mina🌻 

Sweeping out the dust and particles from the cafe, I felt a soft rub against my leg. I look down. 

"Aroo! Aroo!" 

"Hello again adorable!" I picked the dog up and say him on my lap. This dog has come found me for a long time. Since I came here. He's a adorable little dog. 

I wonder if he's a ninja hound. 

Stroking the dogs back and sitting at a table. I finish my breakfast. Ms. Nakamura gave the dog some raw meat. Hey, A dogs gotta eat too. Even if it's a nice chicken breast that could have been in my dumpling soup. 

"Akamaru!" I hear a voice yell. The dog stands up on my lap. Tail wagging faster than a shurikan. 

"Woof! Woof!" The dog jumps down and meets with a boy who looks around my age. 

"Akamaru... Why'd ya run off boy?" He said scratching and petting the dog all over. 

"Is this your dog?" The boy looks up, at me. He gives a smile. He's the one who I was sitting next to earlier. With the cute little puppy. 

"You- I mean. Yeah, this is my buddy Akamaru." He smiled before picking up Akamaru and tucking him into his coat. 

"He's adorable, He has been hanging out with me for a while now. Especially when I come here with Ms. Nakamara. We sit and eat chicken, or any meats while reading. Then he ghosts me. It never occurred to me that little buddy here is yours." 

"Well. We got to be going. Orientation is soon. I'll see you there?" 

"Mhm. I'll be there. Bye. And Bye Akamaru!" Akamaru barks before leaving with Kiba. 

I smile slightly before turning. Expression returning to it's natural look. "Thanks for the food, Ms. Nakamara. It was delishious. Call me if you need any assistance. I need the money for food. I can't eat out all the time. " I laughed before giving her a hug. 

"It's alright dear. You are always a big help around here. Now, Go on. Don't be late to Orientation. Go on." Ms. Nakamara gave a smile as she waved me goodbye. 

"Okay! I think I'm ready for this. But... I don't know the first thing that's it to being a ninja. Damn... this is going to be fine... Hopefully." 

TO BE CONTINUED!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking time and reading this! This is one of my first actual Naruto stories so I'd love to hear some feedback! Thank you - Jazmin 🌻


End file.
